What Might Have Been and What Was
by Ein85
Summary: Basically it's set in the future. Faith gets out of prision and Angel goes and picks her up and they talk. WARNING! This isn't a very happy Songfic. Tell me what you think of it...


What Might Have Been and What Was.  
By: Old_One_Fire_Goddess  
Disclaimer: I own not anyone in this fanfiction Joss Wedon own's them all and as for the song "What Might of Been" Little Texas Owns it I think  
I made no money so please don't sue me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I'm bad ," Shouted out at him and swung again, "Bad." She collapsed into his strong arms sobbing like a small child. He held her and rocked her ,and she in turn drew strength from him.  
  
***************  
  
Angel woke from the dream with a start. He had been having it for quiet some time. He go up and looked out the window into the star less night. She was out there some where. He really did need to go see her , but what would her say to her.   
  
"Hey kid how you doing how's the food?" He shook his head softly there was nothing to say. The last time they had seen each other it had been years ago. She just a young girl probaly still a child. He sighed and got dress and went down stairs.  
  
Cordeila was looking through some files. She was still wearing black. She smiled at him softly he could see the tears in her eyes. Two years before she and Wesely where walking down the street when a mugger came up and shot Wesley and brutally raped and beaten Cordeila. That was how one of the bravest men he had known had died not by a vampire not by saving the world but at the hands of a stupid little punk . Life was so unfair.   
  
He could have her , he knew that. Take the heart that mourned her lost love and make it whole , but that didn't seem right at all so all he did was be there for her.   
  
The phone rang and made him jump. Cordeila shot him a look and he smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Angel Investigations We help the helpless," She said in her no nonsense voice , "Angel it's for you."  
  
He took the phone and sandwiched it between his ear and shoulder, "Hello."  
  
"Angel it's me I am out could you please come and get me I need a place to stay," The small voice said in a tired fashion.  
  
"Sure I will where are you?"  
  
"I am at the Barton Oaks Correctional Facility For Woman."  
  
"Ok I will be there in a few minutes," He said and hung up the phone.  
  
Sure I think about you now and then  
But it's been a long, long time.  
I've got a good life now, I've moved on  
So when you cross my mind....  
  
He hung up the phone and looked up at Cordeila.  
  
"It was Faith," he said and walked out the door.  
  
He got into his new car , three months ago he would have said he was very lucky. Buffy had come back into his life and the Powers that Be had decided that he had had enough time to be a vampire , so he had been human.   
  
Three months and he and Buffy had loved a life time. Then one night wile driving in his car a drunk driver had claimed her life. That was it no great glorious death for the Slayer just bleeding to death while the stupid paramedics took there sweet time.   
  
I try not to think about  
What might have been  
'Cause that was then  
And we've taken different roads  
We can't go back again, there's no use giving in  
And there's no way to know  
What Might Have Been.  
  
Willow had mourned the most of all , and for a while she had shared his bed. She was his life at the time she and Cordeila were his bright angels. Dead as well , Willow was taken down by three vampires.  
  
He tried not to think of it. All the loved ones he had lost. Even Spike was gone , some careless Slayer staked him. She lived and with one little stab Spike was gone. He was really trying to reform the chip had almost taken away his love to kill. If you looked past his smart ass attitude then he was ok.  
  
Xander gone as well. All that was left to them now of the once great Scoobie Gang was Cordeila and him. Some times it was just him. Cordeila was subject to severe depression. And the visions had began to take their toll on her. He supposed he would loose her too eventually.  
  
He turned into the drive way and saw her. She was skinnier and paler than the last time. He saw the look in her eyes that meant he would have to tell her of all of the lost and let a little piece of him die with the tales.  
  
We could sit and talk about this all night long,  
And wonder why we didn't last  
Yes, they might be the best days we will ever know  
But we'll have to leave them in the past.  
  
She climbed into the car with him and looked at him. He was older and a light touch of gray filtered to the edges of his hair. She looked at him in shock.  
  
"Angel you're human," She said in surprise.  
  
"Yeah long story I will tell you over a cup of coffee," He said and smilled at her.   
  
"Sounds great," She said and smilled softly.  
  
The years had been good to Faith her long brown hair had grown down to her waist she kept it in a long braid. The edges where laced with gray here and there. She had a small scar on her cheek but that was all she had no wrinkles. She looked about 25. He wondered whet her real age was.   
  
The months on the other hand had been cruel to Angel all those funerals and having to help with Cordiela who sometimes was so depressed she laid in bed for days had caused a few wrinkles and a some gray as well. His eyes were dull and his skin waspale and he looked like a man who had seen to much.  
  
There was a quaint little coffee shop that Angel liked and that were they sat right now ; Angel drinking a cappuccino and Faith drinking some milk.   
  
"So what's with you being human and all," She said looking at her drink.  
  
He looked at her and took a sip of his drink , "The Powers that Be granted me the honor. I have been human for three months now. There is more though ," He went on at the questioning look in her eyes , "Most of the gang is gone now."  
  
"Gone what do you mean gone?" She said looking confused.  
  
"They have died." He said looking down at his drink.  
  
"Who? How?" She said still in shock.  
  
Bracing himself he told the tale of how slowly every one had gone to the better plane.  
  
So try not to think about  
What might have been  
'Cause that was then  
And we've taken different roads  
We can't go back again, there's no use giving in  
And there's no way to know  
What Might Have Been  
  
Faith looked at him after the story was done he had been through so much pain and suffering. She reached across and took his hand. It was better not the think about the past about the pain. There was know way to know how it could have all ended. Who knows they might have been the greatest lovers of all. But there was know way to know.  
  
That same old look in your eyes  
It's a beautiful night  
I'm so tempted to stay  
But too much time has gone by  
We should just say goodbye  
And turn and walk away.  
  
He looked at her the words rang in his head. he should just turn and leave. If she stayed she might be the next to go. Faith took his hand and smilled softly. She leaned over and looked at him and smilled.  
  
***** Three Years Latter *****  
  
Angel walked to the cemetery and smilled she was there. He could feel her presence. She was by the a fresh grave. Her tears streamed down her face as she sat there.  
  
And try not to think about  
What might have been  
'Cause that was then  
And we've taken different roads  
We can't go back again, there's no use giving in  
And there's no way to know  
What Might Have Been.  
  
Cordielia Marie Chase had died two weeks ago at the age of 29. A fire , apparently set by a group of vampires had claimed this one's . These past few weeks though on Faith. She had been there and seen Cordy die and she still had the nightmares about it.  
  
Angel walked aver to her , "Come on love it's time to go home," He said and took he hand.  
  
"I miss her so much ," She said broke into a fresh thing of tears.  
  
"I know you do but no matter what you will always have me," Angel said smiling down at her.  
  
Faith smilled back up at him and kissed him softly on the lips she sighed into his shoulder Together they went home in the balmy night.  
  
No, we'll never know  
What Might Have Been  
  
The crying woke up Angel. He gently unwrapped himself from Faith's arms and went into the nursery. He picked up the little girl and smilled as she began to calm down.   
  
"It ok Willow Daddy's here calm down little one," He said as he walked her to the kitchen and got a bottle from the fridge. As he settle back in the rocker with him he smilled softly and began to hum a little. Inside the small nursery the spirit of Cordeila and all the rest of their lost loved ones smilled down upon them both. 


End file.
